Tol Barad (WC2 Horde)
Tol Barad is the name & location of a many historic battles fought between the forces of the Alliance and the Horde over the control Dun Modr region of Khaz Modan and the island of Tol Barad. The Horde was occupied with defending a small outpost in Dun Modr, while Kul Tiras and Stromgarde attempted strike out at the orc raiders from their base on Tol Barad. The Horde successfully repelled the attacks on their base, although the Alliance was able successfully push them back to Dun Algaz at least once. Although the Horde was pushed back to Dun Algaz, they fought back and retook their base and made their final strike on Tol Barad. Ultimately the Horde was able to completely raze Tol Barad leaving only lifeless ruins. Briefing The township of Hillsbrad has been decimated, and throughout the Human kingdoms the rumors of impending doom spread like wildfire. '' ''War Chief Doomhammer is pleased with your success and has deemed you worthy of a more difficult task. '' ''Troubles have arisen in the Dwarven lands of Khaz Modan. A taskforce of Stromgarde warriors have laid siege to Dun Modr — a vital staging area for Horde troops. '' ''You are to retake Dun Modr and then bring your forces to bear against Stromgarde's nearby island citadel of Tol Barad. Objectives *Retake Dun Modr. *Destroy Tol Barad. Background After unloading the Horde forces, the destroyers immediately sailed south to look for enemy oil platforms to seriously reduce the Alliance naval power while they established a base south of the landing point. All of Urok's troops swept into the village of Dun Modr and slaughtered the inhabitants before the Horde brought in the catapult to work on their structures. Once the village was secure, they summoned the workers and had them build two farms north of the mine in the clearing, which served to block enemies from entering from that direction. While lumber was gathered to the east, a great hall was constructed in a defensive east-west line just south of the mine. During this time, they trained as many slaves as possible to work, for they would need to build up quickly. The Horde's amphibious force needed many structures to produce the necessary warships and troops, so a lumber mill, a blacksmith, and a barrcks headed the list. With those completed, a shipyard was built on the east shore near an oil patch, and tankers were launched to exploit it. Their starting destroyers had managed to prevent enemy tankers from installing another platform by resting on the oil, which prevented them from producing more ships, so the Horde had little to worry about. Soon, they had a flotilla of six destroyers and two transports with which to make the assault. They loaded eight grunts and four catapults onto the transports and set for the west side of the enemy city, behind the mine there. It was only a matter of time before the town was in ruins. The destroyers went out to clear the seas of any remaining enemy ships. Urok believed the Gods were pleased that day; and that their ascension to power was well under way. Following their success Urok and his Commander were ordered to escort Cho'Gall through the Badlands to their base at Grim Batol. Aftermath The Horde had successfully left Tol Barad in ruins. No life more complex than a few hardy weeds and insects survived the Horde's bloody victory. An aura of death seemed to radiate from the island. Tol Barad had become a frightening symbol of the Horde's merciless tenacity and barbarity. With the success behind them Urok and his commander were ordered to escort the ogre-magi Cho'Gall in the Badlands. While the Horde may have initially retaken Dun Modr, they lost it soon after. The Alliance held the ruins after the war, attacking the remaining orcs in the region. Years later, the island nation of Kul Tiras claimed the former stronghold of Tol Barad and established a prison over the ruins of the old fortress. Category:Battles Category:Tol Barad (battles) Category:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness orc campaign